


The World Keeps Turning

by Verseau_87



Series: Being Wolves [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Decisions, F/M, Family, Grandchildren, Growing Up, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Moving On, Moving Out, getting old, making promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Another One-shot in Ontas Lykos and Eimei Lykos world.Worries, fears, growing up and moving out





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything to do with Glee XD
> 
> But sometimes I wish I did

Things were very different around the house now that the boys had gone. Bradley and Justin decided to travel together, around the states, and try their hand at forming a band and playing gigs. Kurt was sceptical about it but Blaine thought it was very punk/rock style, to travel around and sing for money.

It had been over a year and a half since Elizabeth's wedding, and the boys had stuck around long enough for their brother Alex to also get married. It was a beautiful ceremony, it reminded Kurt a lot of his own wedding day.

And now they had two children who were married, and two who had run off around America.

With just 3 girls at home, plus his granddaughter, the house seemed quieter. And soon it would just be 2 girls, because Isabella wanted to move into a place of her own.

She worked with Kurt, he had found a job for her in the junior department of his line, and she was actually doing really well. She had Kurt's keen eye for detail, and his drive for fashion. She was good.

She was also 21 years old now, and Carmen would be turning 5 soon. She needed to get out to live her life now, Kurt knew she felt stuck while she was at home, he tried to help out as much as he could but she was adamant that she needed to make her life her own now.

"I have found the perfect apartment for me and Carmen!" She had proclaimed loudly as she came in the front door, Kurt and Blaine both lifting their heads up in surprise at her yell, and she came through to the kitchen and pushed the newspaper under their gazes, "Look!"

As Blaine and Kurt read over the details of the apartment for rent/sale, the one with the huge red circle surrounding it, they exchanged a smile.

"That was my old place." Blaine told her and her eyes widened.

"No way, really?" 

"Yep, I lived their with your Uncle Sebastian for about 4 years," Blaine said with a smile and then reached for Kurt's hand, "But when I married this fantastic guy here, I sold it."

Kurt and Blaine made kissy faces at each other and Isabella rolled her eyes lightly.

"Was there any issues with it, when you owned it daddy?" She asked and Blaine thought about it for a moment.

"No, not that I remember, it was pretty much perfect."

"It is perfect, I'm going to go and call the realtor." She said as she swept out of the room, and Blaine and Kurt watched her go before Kurt sighed loudly.

"What's up, baby?" Blaine asked him as he scooted his chair closer, and Kurt shook his head slowly.

"Everyone's leaving." Kurt replied quietly, "the house is so quiet now."

"I know," Blaine nodded and smiled sympathetically at his husband, "but Justin and Bradley said they would be back in a year, and Grace and Hope will be here for a while yet."

"Yeah," Kurt responded almost sadly, and Blaine wrapped an arm around him, "everything is changing so quickly now, sometimes I can't keep up."

"I know, the older they all get, the quieter it gets around here." Blaine said a little wistfully and Kurt sighed as he leaned his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"Except for holidays and special occasions, that's all we get now." Kurt told him, and Blaine hummed in agreement.

"It makes it special that way, don't you think?" Blaine said and Kurt shrugged.

"I suppose."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Isabella moved out about 2 weeks after she had found Blaine's old college apartment, and Blaine and Kurt helped move as many things as they could, and Kurt went shopping with her for furniture for her place. 

As they closed and loaded the last box of Carmen's things in the back of the car, they smiled sadly at each other. Isabella would only be across the city, but Kurt knew as soon as she left, her life would be her own for a while, Kurt and Blaine wouldn't be as big a part of it as they were now.

But they were proud of her, she had the drive to make hers and Carmen's life better, and they were incredibly happy for her.

Isabella had promised that while they were settling into their new home, Carmen could stay with them on weekends, so that she could get used to their new home but still be connected to Kurt and Blaine's home, and they agreed wholeheartedly, they loved their granddaughter so much.

With heavy hearts, and emotional eyes, they waved goodbye as Isabella took Carmen in her own little car back to their apartment, which was now all ready and awaiting their arrival.

"It's going to be so quiet here with just the girls for a while." Kurt said as he and Blaine walked back inside.

"I know, but at least we can have Carmen keep us busy on weekends huh?"

"Yeah, I love that, I can't wait." Kurt smiled over at him, as Blaine pulled him in closer and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I can't wait until our home is full of grandchildren." Blaine whispered into the back of Kurt's neck and Kurt laughed lightly.

"Ooh Grandpa Blaine wants more huh?" Kurt teased as he turned in Blaine's arms, and Blaine kissed him.

As Blaine pushed a laughing Kurt up against the wall of their living room, Kurt moaned against his lips as they opened under his husband's tongue, connecting their mouths together in a deeper kiss. Blaine brought his hands slowly down to Kurt's hips, when someone cleared their throat behind them.

They jumped apart, and pulled themselves together as they looked towards who had disturbed them. 

"Dad?!" Kurt exclaimed as Burt and Carole stood there, trying to hold in their laughter, and Kurt ran to hug his father, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, we heard through the grapevine that you were losing another one today, so we thought we would come and visit." Carole explained as she gave Blaine a hug before moving to Kurt, as Burt grabbed Blaine in a hug too.

"Oh, yeah Isabella just left," Kurt said with a small smile, "Sorry you missed her."

"It's ok, we can always see her and Carmen at the weekend, right?"

"You guys staying for a week?" Blaine asked with a curious smile.

"Yes, we both know how hard it is, when the house gets quieter, and even though you still have two at home, it's not easy when kids move out," Burt said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, earning him a sad smile, "besides, we feel like we haven't seen you for years!"

"Dad, we all came over for Thanksgiving last year." Kurt told him and Burt shrugged.

"Exactly, it's been ages!"

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly as Blaine laughed with Burt and Carole.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

That weekend was something special, they spent all day with the girls, and they loved the fact that their grandparents were staying for awhile, Carmen had been so excited to see Burt and Carole that she had laughed for an hour straight while clinging onto them both.

Currently this Saturday afternoon, while Blaine was talking to Hope about things in her homework book and Kurt was talking to Grace and Carole about other things, Burt was talking to Carmen, or rather letting his great granddaughter talk to him.

Kurt was watching his father, he had little Carmen on his knee and she was talking to him about her new home, and all of her new toys and her new bed, and about school, which she had just started. 

Burt looked tired. Really tired.

And Kurt couldn't help but notice how much his father had aged, it had all but caught up with him within the last couple of years, Kurt had never noticed how beat down he looked now. 

He was still smiling, and still as animated around the little ones as he had always been, but there was something in him now that was slowly breaking down. 

He knew his father didn't have much longer, that eventually his age would slow him down exponentially, and Kurt didn't want it to happen, he loved his father, Burt was his hero, but none of them could fight age.

Burt was 67 now, almost 68, and even though Kurt had wished with all his heart for his father to live a long life, with two heart attacks in his past, it would be a very difficult slog for Burt to reach anything higher than the average life expectancy.

He had faced a lot of odds, and time and again he defied doctors in the hospital, he was a fighter, Kurt had no doubt about that. They were Hummels, they fought tooth and nail for everything, never gave up, never gave in...just sometimes things like this couldn't be helped.

Kurt decided then and there to enjoy as much time with his parents as possible, and vowed to be there for them for when he needed him. He made plans to visit more often, and with just two girls and Blaine in the house, and no babies to take with them now, it would be much easier to spend weekends in Ohio with them over the year, instead of just Thanksgivings and Christmases.

"Dad?" Kurt said and his dad looked up at him with a smile and raised eyebrows, "How about we spend Easter weekend with you and Carole?" 

His father smiled wider at that, and he and Carole exchanged a look before they both agreed. Blaine watched Kurt with a curious expression, silently asking what was going on, but Kurt gave him a look that told him 'later' and he turned back to Hope.

Kurt reached next to him for Blaine's hand, clasping his fingers and Blaine opened his hand, without looking up, and took Kurt's, running his thumb pad soothingly over the back of Kurt's knuckles, while he carried on helping Hope.

Kurt was sitting in bed that night, unable to sleep, his brain wasn't turning off. Blaine had lay next to him, for a little while, but he turned and watched Kurt sadly, waiting patiently for his husband to let him know what was wrong.

After about a minute of Blaine staring at him, Kurt sighed.

"My dad is old." Kurt said simply and Blaine moved to sit up next to him, turning fully to face him, waiting for him to continue, "I never noticed it, I mean I always know he is getting older, but until today I hadn't realised he was...old."

"Kurt-"

"I know, I know I shouldn't be worrying about it yet, but-" Kurt cut Blaine off, in his rambling, and Blaine sighed.

"No, that's not what I was going to say," Blaine cuts Kurt off and pulled him to his chest, pushing Kurt's head against his chest, and running his fingers gently through Kurt's hair, "You should worry, I do too. My mom, and Cooper, they're old too now, and I understand how you feel. Every time I see my mom, she looks so much older and it scares me."

"Yeah, it is scary." Kurt mumbles from where his face is buried in Blaine's chest muscles.

"Yeah, but whatever happens, I'll be here with you," Blaine said, and Kurt raised his head to look into his husband's eyes, seeing the warmth and love and security there, "Always."

Kurt's eyes misted over.

"I never imagined ever losing my dad, he's my very own superhero, he always has been."

"I love Burt too, Kurt," Blaine said and Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and neck, "I never really had a father of my own, even Coop's dad doesn't come close to how I feel about Burt."

"I know, honey," Kurt said and Blaine leaned back down onto the bed, pulling Kurt down with him, both of their heads side by side on the same pillow, "And my guess is he feels the same way about you."

Blaine's eyes misted up a little, and he sniffed as he fought back the tears.

"It will be a sad day for everyone..." Blaine trailed off but Kurt knew what he was talking about and he hummed in agreement, as he clung to his husband a little tighter.

"Promise me that we'll go together?" 

"No, I promise you that we will be together forever, there is no leaving for us," Blaine said and Kurt sobbed into his neck, as Blaine placed light kisses all over his shoulder and the side of his face, "I promise that WE WILL be together FOREVER, even if sometimes it won't feel that way for a little while...that's the way it will be. That I can promise."

"I love you." Kurt whispered after a short silence, breathing into Blaine's neck and Blaine's arms wrapped around him tighter.

"I love you." Blaine whispered back, "Forever."


End file.
